By Chance
by Haldirsbaby
Summary: Lendia is an elleth that no one seems to like. She is shy, ignored by males, and feels no one loves her. Until one night comes along the love of her life.
1. Chapter 1

Title**:By Chance**

Author: Haldirsbaby

Beta:balrog

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer:I do not own any of Tolkien's Character or World. Just borrowed for a little fun in the sack. No monies being made. All Ocs are mine.

Timeline:Before the War of the Ring

Characters: Haldir/OFC, Galadriel/Celeborn

Genres:AU. General, Romance

Warnings: graphic sex, descriptive sex

Summary: Lendia is an elleth that no one seems to like. She is shy, ignored by males, and feels no one loves her. Until one night comes along the love of her life.

Chapter One

Lendia stood and watched as all the happy couples paired for the night's dancing. The festivities marked the first comings of spring but for the life of her, she could not fathom why she came. In all of her thousand years of life, no one noticed her: she was shy, plain, and had unusual looks for an elleth. No elf had ever caught her eye but one; the infamous March Warden of Lothlorien.

Haldir was known far and wide for his dangerousness, his arrogance and his down right snobbery. But he was the most sought after ellon in all the three elven realms so were his brothers. Women and elleths alike flocked to them. Haldir was the worst of them. A new female went to his bed every night. You would think that by now he would have found his mate for life but he did not.

Lendia was so ignored that sometimes even her parents would forget she was in the room which was sad. She stood watching as all those dancing couples twirled around the clearing. Laughter could be heard throughout the clearing and merriment reigned the night. She had had enough. She soon sat at the table and began to drink the fine elven wine hoping to numb the pain of loneliness.

The Lord and Lady stood watching their subjects dance. Lendia learned long ago to never make eye contact with the lady because if you did she would try and make you cheerful and tonight Lendia did not want that. She had grown accustomed to being ignored. This was not a night to be happy, but to be alone as usual. She sat silently staring at her goblet. Her vision was starting to blur a little but getting drunk and burying her sorrow was her main goal. Just as she downed her last sip, someone approached her.

Lendia looked up to find a sight that shocked even her. The Lady of the woods stood beside her and was starting to sit down. Lendia gulped and nervously smiled up at her.

"My lady, how are you this night?" she asked.

"Lendia, I could not help but notice that you are not dancing this evening. Why not?" she asked sweetly. Lendia like everyone else knew when the lady was looking into her mind. No one could hide from it.

"Well, I cannot say that I am much good for dancing tonight, my lady. But no one has asked me to," Lendia said truthfully.

"Lendia, I know what is in your heart. There are plenty that would dance with you if you would be more approachable," she said looking out to the crowd.

"More approachable, my lady, no disrespect, but I could stand here naked and no one would notice me," she said pouring herself some more wine. The lady chuckled.

"Child, there is one that would approach you if he knew you were interested. He has noticed you many times but felt you would run from him," the lady said patting her arm.

"I have someone interested in me? But why? Not even my own parents notice me or my brothers. I am not as beautiful as the other elleths. I am shaped differently; my hair is not as brilliant." Lendia paused the said a little curious, "Who is this elf?"

"Lendia, I never lie. And your parents do notice you. I have spoken to them many times. They are very proud of you, your healing and teaching talents," she said.

"Really? They have never told me this. Who is this person you speak of my lady?" Lendia asked.

"Tonight it shall be revealed. I will send him to you. You will find that this match is suitable," she said standing to leave.

"Where will we meet up at?" Lendia asked starting to feel tipsy.

"By chance you shall meet. You will know when," she said turning to leave.

Lendia looked at the lady as she returned to Lord Celeborn. Lendia poured herself another goblet of wine then another.

The night went on and she kept drinking. She watched as Haldir danced with one elleth after another, each making her feel even more inadequate. Every one he danced with was prettier than the next. 'How could she even compete with them?' she thought. Haldir looked happy. Rumil and Orophin danced with their partners. Even the Lord and Lady's grandsons danced. No one seem to notice her.

Lendia decided she had enough. She felt the tears threatening to come so she stood up and felt herself sway a little; her vision was blurred slightly. She steadied herself, then continued to walk and staggered out of the clearing slowly. All she needed to do was to fall flat on her face. Who was she kidding; if she did no one would notice.

She felt a pair of eyes watch as she left.

Galadriel saw her leave but also noticed that another watched the poor elleth. She noted the concern on his face for the girl and her safety. Yes indeed she would send him to her. "_You will get to be with her in due time, young one, be patient,'_ she said to them.

Haldir had stopped dancing and noticed the shy, young elleth walking from the clearing, staggering from too much drink. He was concerned for her as he watched her stumble a little then regain her steps. 'Why is she so sorrowful?' he thought.

Many times he had seen her around, dodging to get out of others way and sitting by herself at gatherings not wanting contact with others. Truth was she intrigued him. He had spent countless hours looking for someone that would tell him things about her. No one seemed to notice who she was. He soon found out from a few overheard conversations that she was a teacher and a healer.

It was just a few weeks prior he had found out her name. The ones that spoke of her was making derogatory remarks about her. They were some of his wardens that later he had to reprimand them for the horrible things they said about her. Now here she was leaving just as he was getting ready to ask her for a dance.

Lendia staggered through the woods and realized that she was lost. She had no idea where she was going. Her vision was blurred and her judgment was clouded. She knew she was not going to make it home to night. Not far from her was the water fall retreat. she decided to go and wash her face and gather her bearings.

She reached the waters edge and knelt down to splash the cool moonlight water to her face. She stopped to see her reflection looking back at her. She started to speak to it.

At the gathering, Galadriel had reached out to Haldir's mind and bade him to follow her.

_"Haldir, go to her. I know what is in your heart and hers. Go to her. You will find her at the waterfall's edge. Go."_

Haldir stood there for a moment thinking on what the lady had said. He whispered "My lady, I will do it, but afraid she will run from me."

_"She may resist you at first but she is in pain. Talk to her."_

Haldir answered her" My lady what will I say to her. Her heart is troubled. She may fear me."

_"Haldir, she does not fear you. She is weary of the loneliness in her heart. tell her how you feel."_

Haldir did not question the lady. He walked slowly out of the clearing and toward the waterfall. He thought on what he would say to the girl. He soon reached the clearing where the waterfall was and stopped to watch her. The girl was knelt by the waters edge and talking to reflection. What he heard her say shocked him.

Lendia spoke to her reflection. "Why would anyone want you? You are plain, too shy, your looks are horrible. Not even you own parents or siblings know you are alive. Haldir doesn't even notice you are alive. I hate you!"

Lendia began to sob loudly. Her tears were interrupted when she heard a noise behind her.

Haldir had heard enough. How could she feel this bad? He wanted to console her to tell her how beautiful he thought she was. He stepped forward not watching and stepped on a twig. He watched as the girl looked in his direction.

"Who is there!" She said still crying. "Is it not bad enough to be ignored but to be watched and then made fun of later?"

Haldir stepped out in to the moonlight. He slowly walked over to her. She looked up in shock to see him standing there.

"March Warden, what are you doing here?" she asked in horror.

"I was sent to fetch you. Lendia that is your name is it not?" he said silkily.

"How long have you been standing there?" she asked blushing through her tears. the thought that he had heard her ranting embarrassed her.

"I was there long enough to hear you talking to yourself." he said honestly.

Lendia quickly looked away to keep from meeting his eyes. She wiped away the tears that fell from her eyes. She felt him kneel beside her on the ground.

"Lendia, What is wrong? Why are you here so far from the city?" he asked curiously.

"I was walking home and got lost. I strayed to far from the path." she said scooting away from him. He sat way to close for her comfort.

Haldir observed her silently and watched as a tear slid from her eye. He reached up and gently wiped it away. Lendia felt his touch and pulled away. Haldir persisted and rested his finger on her chin and turned her to face him. Lendia refused to look him in the eyes. "Lendia, why are you so sad? Why do you cry?" he asked quietly.

She looked up and saw sincerity in his eye but still did not believe that he was actually talking to her. His crystal blue eyes sparkled in the moonlight. She blushed under his gaze. The wine was affecting her and she spoke up.

"Why are you worried about it? Aren't you going to tease me and run like all the other ellons in the realm?" She asked a little rudely. She felt sorry immediately after saying that but looked at him.

"What would make you think I would run? I do not run from things so easily." he said shortly.

"Everyone does. Have you not heard that I am a joke to elvendom?" she spat irritated.

Haldir stared at her in disbelief. How could this beautiful elleth be so down on herself like that? He softened his tone a little. "I do not think you are joke, but misunderstood. I know how that is." he said glancing at her.

"You know what it is like to be in my shoes? How is that? She asked sarcastically.

"I myself am a little different than most of our kin. I mean my shoulders are broader than most, my nose is shaped differently. Does that make me a joke too? He asked trying to make a clear point.

Lendia sat taking in this information. She had always loved and admired the way he looked. He was handsome, a skilled warrior, and very well respected. She looked up at him. He was staring at her as if waiting for an answer.

"No, but that still does not tell me anything. Besides you are a male, I am female, things are different for us." she spat back. The wine was still in system and was now starting to affect her speech a little. She started to stand. As she stood she felt a little dizzy. Haldir quickly stood beside her seeing how unsteady she was. With the effects of the wine and him near, she was shaking.

"Lendia, how much have you had to drink?" he asked concerned.

"Enough to kill ….Kill the pain." she said stuttering a little.

"Pain? What pain? Are you okay?" he asked worried.

She looked at him in horror at what he asked her. How could he be so bold? She became furious. She turned from him stalking off in the other direction to get away from him. He was being arrogant and cruel she thought. Toying with her. Pretending that he cared about her. She was not a fool and will not be made out as one. She soon got to the path as Haldir caught up with her. He reached out and grabbed her arm and tried to spin her to face him. In that motion she lost her footing and nearly hit the ground. He caught her.

As soon as he caught her she broke away from him. "Thank you but please do not touch me again." she said maliciously.

Haldir stood back stunned as the elleth took off running again. He debated for only a few second and then went after her. He was tired of this and it needed to end. He understood why the Lady had sent him after her. She had known of his attraction to this girl and knew he would not give up on her. He ran as fast as his elven feet would carry him. He had her in his sight. Her silver blonde hair was flying in the wind as she ran she was heading toward the city.

He finally caught up with her. He reached out and grabbed her by the waist. This caused them both to fall to the ground. Haldir was on top of her he raised up and flipped her onto her back. She started to fight him. She kicked and slapped at him. He grabbed her hands in mid slap. "Lendia, stop! All I am trying to do is talk to you. Why are you running from me?" he spat out in a gruff tone.

"Get off me Haldir of Lorien. The Lord and lady would not approve of you doing this!" she screamed out. He sat on her legs to keep them from moving, but she still struggled against him.

"I will not get off until you explain to me what pain. I think the lord and lady would not say anything to me. You sulk around here in this realm with a sorrow in your heart for no reason. Now tell me. What pain?" he said calming down. Lendia looked up at him, tears were spilling down her face, and she soon stopped fighting him.

"The pain of knowing that no one wants me or ever will. That includes the one that has held my heart for so long." she said starting to sob underneath him. Finally he had gotten her to start to speak her heart. That was a break through. He slowly started to get off her but still held her hands in his. He held his grip tight.

Haldir's heart panicked upon hearing that her heart belonged to someone else. He had hoped that one day that she would want him as bad as he wanted her. That is what he hoped by taking on this task tonight. He looked at her, she was crying. "Who is this ellon and I shall speak to him? He probably does not know how you feel," Haldir offered. Secretly he truly did not want to know. She looked up at him stunned.

"I shall not say his name. He is one that is attracted to more beautiful creatures. I would not be what he wants," she said wiping her tears from her eyes. She looked at him then turned her head. Haldir let go of her hands when he was convinced she would not run from him again. He moved closer to her and turned her to face him. His features softened.

"Then he is not worthy of the most beautiful, talented, and unique of all the elleths in this realm, one that I would give everything to have for my own. To claim as mine for all time." he said low and breathlessly. He was so close he could smell her scent. It was like apples and spices in the fall. The smell intoxicated him.

When he said this her eyes shot to his. Her gaze pierced his. The emotion behind them told him everything. He then knew whom she spoke of. His eyes searched hers for confirmation of it. She quickly turned her head to the opposite direction. "Who is he Lendia?" he asked again. He wanted to hear her say it.

"You" she whispered not looking at him. His heart fluttered wildly in his chest. He could not believe his ears. This shy, beautiful creature loved him. How could he have not caught on sooner? The way she fought with him and tried to push him away, even leave after seeing him with the other elleths. She must have thought him selfish and self centered. He was far from that.

Hope you enjoy..next chapter up...Review let me know what you think...:-)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I do not own any of Tolkien's Character or World. Just borrowed for a little fun in the sack. No monies being made. All Ocs are mine.

Warnings: graphic sex, descriptive sex

Chapter two

Haldir took in her words reveling in the feeling of joy that his heart felt knowing that She loved him. He did not know her well, but knew that she was meant for him. He looked at her with the moonlight shining down on her. It made her glow more. Made her more beautiful. He reached out his hand gently caressed her face. She was still a little shocked by revealing her feelings to him, this he could tell.

He quickly pulled her to him. His passion for her took over him and he openly expressed this. She had no idea how many nights he has laid awake, even with an elleth in his presence, and thought of her face. He had wished it was her that was beside him. Knowing that she loved him made him almost mad with need. He looked at her deeply in the eyes as he lowered his head to meet hers.

She tried to pull from him but he held her fast. He whispered to her," Do you know how long I have waited to hear you say that? I have watched you when you thought no one did. I have wanted you since the moment I first laid eyes on you. Lendia, meleth. I love you." he lowered his head to hers taking her lips with his. The kiss started out slow, like testing the waters. Lendia tensed up a little at first, but soon became consumed with him. She slowly snaked her arms up around his neck taking a hand full of his hair in her hands. The kiss deepened and soon Haldir's tongue ran across her bottom lip begging for her to allow him entrance. She did. Their tongues met in a dance that lasted for what seemed an eternity. Haldir soon trailed his hand up and down her back. His was beginning to be aroused.

With him touching her, Lendia began to heat up from places she had never had to react before. He slowly lowered her to the ground and hovered over her. He kissed her neck and slowly moved his hands up her sides and stopped at the base of her breasts. She felt as if she was on fire at his touches. He took her lips again this time the kiss was hard and lustful. She stroked his back through his tunic. He stopped to look down at her with passion in his eyes. His need was evident she could feel the arousal on her stomach through her clothes. He did not want this to end, but felt that they would be more comfortable in a bed where they could be alone. They were near a well traveled path and anyone could discover them at anytime. He broke the kiss and looked down at her. She looked at him timidly. "What is it? Did I do something wrong?" she asked.

He looked at her and smiled. He caressed her hair and then her cheek." No, No, my love, you did not. I was thinking that this is not the place to be doing this. We could be discovered and I do not want our first time together, to be where people could see us. We can go back to your talan or to mine. It is more private and not to mention more comfortable." he said low and silky.

She smiled up at him. It was the first time he had ever seen her smile. She was beautiful. It lit up his heart to see her this way. She smiled and said, "I do not care where it is. As long as I know that this is not a dream."

"Okay, let us go to my talan. Come." he said. He got up off her and helped her to stand. He held her in his arms and kissed her passionately. It made her weak at the knees. It was a good thing that he was holding her.

The walk to his talan was short. The whole way Lendia was nervous. How long had she wanted to be with him? He had been in her heart for so long that she was scared that he was not serious about loving her. She was afraid that he just wanted her for the night. She had to know.

They reached the outside of his talan. He opened the door and bid her to enter ahead of him. She did. He entered the talan behind her and shut and locked the door. She turned back around only to be assaulted with kisses that rendered her weak. She felt him harden and decided that now was the time to ask him his intentions. She broke the kiss and pushed him back a little. Haldir stared at for a moment and tried to kiss her again. She turned her face from him.

"My love is something wrong?" he asked searching her eyes.

"No. I just need to know." she said putting her hands to his chest and then looked into his eyes." I know I am just being a silly little girl. But I need to know that you truly do not see me another conquest. You have had many over the years. I want to know that you truly want me. In everyway."

Haldir was taken back by her doubt. But realized that she had been so poorly treated over the years that of course she would have some doubt. He took her hand and held it tight to his heart. It was beating so fast for her. She looked down at her hand in his and smiled. "My love, this is what happens every time I see you or think of you," he said then taking her hand and guiding it down lower. He rested it to his arousal. She blushed at this. "That is what happens every time I think of you and me together." He brought her hand back up to his chest. "I would never do anything to hurt you. I will never leave you or lie to you." She looked into his eyes and saw the truth. All doubt fell away. He captured her lips in a kiss that was tender and rocked her very core.

He broke the kiss and entwined his hands with hers. He led her into his bed chamber and left her in the middle of the room while he shut the door. She looked around the room nervously but was soon stopped by the feel of him standing behind her. He snaked his arm around her midsection and pulled her long flowing silver blonde hair to the side exposing her neck to him. She felt almost faint as he blew in her ear then brought his mouth to kiss the nape of her neck. Tonight he would show her how beautiful she truly was to him. As he kissed her from behind, he whispered soothing words in her ears, while slowly undoing the ties to her gown. She felt as the gown became opened in the back. Soon the light brush of his fingers on her exposed flesh. She shivered and tingled at his touch. He kissed her neck again and slowly made his way back up to her ear. He licked the tip of it making her moan out lightly. He took in her scent and whispered, 'you smell so good." She smiled to herself at this.

He brushed his free hand down her shoulder and pushed the material to expose the other side of her neck. He assaulted her neck from behind. She turned slowly to face him. He looked down at her with eyes filled with desire. "I now know how beautiful your neck is. I want to see more of you, my love." He said seductively. He moved his hands down over her shoulders to push the gown away. Out of reflex she grasped it in the front to keep from falling. He lightly grabbed her wrists and said in a low seductive and yet commanding tone, "Stop. I want to look at you." She let go of the material and then put her hands to her sides. He pushed the material down further.

Two beautiful globes rolled out of the material, nipples hard and ready for the taking. He gasped at their perfection. He continued to expose the rest of her. Soon the gown fell to the floor in a pool of softness. Lendia blushed and turned her face away from him. His eyes roamed over her body and his eyes filled even more with lust. "You are so beautiful. Perfect in everyway." he said breathless. She looked up at him. Her eyes filled with tears. Not tears of sadness but tears of total joy. How long had she dreamed of him telling her this. Or anyone for that matter. Now that she had she could not contain it. Haldir looked at her wiped her tears and kissed her. He slowly backed her toward the bed. He gently lowered her to the bed without breaking the kiss.

She put her arms around his neck pulling him to her. The kiss sent shivers down her spine. She started to pull at his tunics clasps. One by one she undid them. Once the tunic was opened, she pulled the under tunic up just enough to run her hands over the smooth skin of his chest. The muscles rippled under her touch. She looked up at him seeing the pleasure that her simple touch was giving him. He closed his eyes and gasped. He stood up long enough to take off the barrier of his under tunic and then came down on top of her again to kiss her more. She reached down and began to fiddle with his lacing on the leggings. Just the pulling and the tugging were arousing him. With her hands so near his arousal he began to move his hips. Wanting her to feel. He was rock hard. This was evident.

Haldir stood up and finished the unlacing while Lendia covered her eyes in slight embarrassment. 'I cannot believe this' she thought to herself. She heard him as he grunted irritated like. She looked up at him seeing him struggling with the boots he forgot to remove. The leggings were down around his knees. He began to struggle more then suddenly Haldir lost the battle and fell over like a tree blown over by the wind. He hit the floor with a loud Thud. He grunted some more as the stubborn boot would not come off. Lendia stared in disbelief and total amusement. Haldir was still struggling when he heard her break into a fit of laughter watching him. This flailed his irritation further. "I will get you little one for laughing!" he said with an playful smile on his lips. He yanked off the stupid boot and then the leggings. She tried backing up further on to the bed to get away from him. He was coming to get her back for laughing.

He climbed onto the bed and on all fours to get to her. She was stopped when she reached the head board. Haldir had a look of lust and playfulness in his eyes. He was smiling his most devilish smile. She melted. He was coming to claim her. This she knew. She smiled at him jesting him. "I'm sorry Haldir for laughing." she said in a giggle. He was still on all fours while she was sitting up against the headboard. His eyes flashed a look of readiness. He was a hunter coming to claim his prize. He moved his face until it was mere centimeters from her. He looked at her lips and then crushed his to hers in a possessive kiss.

"You will pay for laughing my little flower. You will pay. No one laughs at the March Warden and gets away with it." he said and then took her mouth. She opened her mouth to say something in return, to object and found he used the opportunity to possess it full. Their tongues mated with wantonness. She surrendered to him. Her arms went around his neck. Haldir sit up on his knees and put his hands on her hips. He yanked her to lay flat onto the bed. He looked down at her. Leaning down He then began to kiss her wildly. He started at the neck and made his way down stopping to take in her breasts. With one hand he gently caressed and kneaded the nipple while taking the other in his mouth slowly biting and nibbling. He left her breasts tingling as he kissed and licked all the way down to her navel. He stopped there to flick his tongue in and out of it.

He began to touch and caress each leg as he kissed her further down. She was moaning at the feel of his tongue and lips on her body. He made his way to her core. He parted her folds and began to assault her with his tongue on her nerve bud. He flicked his tongue across it causing her to squeal and buck up against his tongue. He was even harder now, just hearing her making those sounds. She called out his name lustfully, "Haldir." She felt such energy from his attentions. Suddenly she felt his tongue dive into her most sacred place. She felt herself become more aroused. The felt the juices began to flow out her. Suddenly he stopped she opened her eyes to find him over her looking her in the eyes. He bent to kiss her fully on the mouth. She could taste the sweetness of her self on his lips. He stopped and looked at her for a moment. The grin that played on his face was devious.

"I tasted you and you are sweet but Now I want you taste me, little one." he said silky and smoothly. She looked up at him a moment wondering what he meant. He sat up against the headboard and guided her up to him. He was erect now and as hard as wood. She looked up at him wondering what he wanted. He smiled. She looked at his member and reached out to touch it. The second her hand was on it he moaned. He gently pulled her closer to him. She stroked it timidly. With every stroke she heard him gasp. He spoke in a raspy voice, "Put it in your mouth, my love. I want you to taste him." She could not believe what he was asking her to do. She leaned over him her hair falling around her face as she did this. Timidly she licked it from base to tip, hearing him moan with pleasure as she did it. She suddenly did not feel shy anymore. She opened her mouth and took him in. She felt him brush her hair to the side and caress her head and she moved her mouth around the thickness. She would plunge down only to suck on the way back up. This brought so much pleasure to him. She loved hearing that he was pleased. "Oh Valar, Lendia, that feels good. I think I'm going to come." He said his voice sounding strained. With that he came in her mouth filling it with his essence. She swallowed it all. Haldir reached down and pulled her up to him and kissed her deeply tasting himself on her.

He laid her back onto the bed and looked down at her. He leaned and kissed her full again this time with one hand he parted her folds and began to rub the bud. This made her moan in his mouth. Then he reached down a little more and with a finger inserted it. He did several strokes feeling how tight she was he moved his fingers in and out of her. Feeling her loosen some he then inserted two. He was growing hard again as he heard her moaning his name. He decided to teaser her with his hard and rigid member bringing it just to her opening then rubbing it to her. "Please Haldir, take me. Make me yours." she begged. He loved hearing her beg him. He knew she was innocent. He kept up his teasing. He leaned down and kissed her tenderly.

He broke away for a moment and said, "My love I know you are innocent, it will only hurt for a moment. I love you. Are you alright?"

"Yes, Take me make me yours. I love you too." she said. She knew it would hurt. But she did not care.

Haldir moved closer to her opening. He slowly inserted his member into her. He went as far as he could until the barrier was reached. He leaned down and kissed her. While he had her mouth occupied kissing he thrust hard into her breaking the barrier. She tensed up with pain but soon relaxed while her body adjusted to him. When she adjusted, he began to move in and out of her. She moved with his thrusts. The pain was now forgotten and the sensation that replaced it was pure joy. She was now his, this she knew in her heart. They moved together she moaned along with him every thrust getting harder and faster, each one bringing them closer and closer to release. Haldir looked at her with eyes filled with love. He said, "Come with my Lendia. Be mine. Will you bind yourself to me?" She looked up at him while he was still thrusting into her.

"Yes Haldir, I will." she said. He smiled.

"Repeat these words to me. Lendia my heart, my soul, my love. I bind myself to you for all eternity." He said still thrusting into her harder.

"Haldir my heart, my soul, my love. I bind myself to you for all eternity." she said holding onto him. They reached their release and stared into each others eyes as he spilt his seed with in her.

After they had released they lay in each others arms. Reveling in the feeling of their bond growing. She reached up and kissed him tenderly. "I love you Haldir." she said gazing at his naked form.

"I love you, my little flower." he said and kissed her forehead. "You want to go again?"

Lendia looked up at him and said, "Have you not had enough for one night"

He looked at her with a devilish grin. "Nope, and with you I never will." he laid her on the bed and made love to her again.

Outside the city in the forest the gathering had finally ended for the night. The lord and lady of the Golden Woods were walking hand in hand to their talan.

Galadriel suddenly stopped and her hand shot to her mouth. Being the ruler of her land and having magic so strong she knew when things happened. Her beloved looked at her and knew something had happened.

"My love, what is it?" Celeborn said looking at her.

"The most wonderful thing. Our March warden and the Elleth Lendia. They have bonded." she said smiling and happy with herself.

"That is wonderful. I have to say that it was quick had they been courting long?" he asked curious.

"No never. Tonight, I spoke to her and intervened. I sent him to her. I knew the match was good. " she said putting her head on his shoulder.

"I thought you said you would never intervene when it came to the matter of hearts." he said raising a brow.

"No I said I would not if I thought that there was no hope." she said correcting him, "Besides you and I would not be together if I had not done so for us."

"I don't know about that. I loved you for so long and would have not waited too long to propose " he said in a matter of fact.

"You remember our bonding, my love?" she asked sweetly stopping and looking at him.

"I don't know would you like to remind me of it." he said jesting.

"Of course if you can catch me." she said smiling and then running off into the forest.

Celeborn shook his head. 'Here we go again, just like the night we married' he thought to himself. He took off after her.

THE END

Hope you enjoyed this little fic...firstime here on FFnet...let me know what you think.


End file.
